The present invention is directed to extended text labels, and, more particularly, to resealable multi-panel labels for pharmaceutical and like uses and methods for forming the same.
In the packaging of certain chemicals and pharmaceuticals, the manufacturer is often required or desires to provide a considerable amount of information concerning the chemical or pharmaceutical. In the case of pharmaceuticals, this is required by government regulations, however, the occasion may also arise, either separate from or in conjunction with government regulations, to provide the doctor, pharmacist or user with instructions on how the product should be used, what the product is, and safety precautions which should be followed in the use of the product. Similarly, it is often desirable to provide information in multiple languages so that a given product or packaging may be distributed in multiple locations or regions.
Sometimes the literature, which is generally in the form of folded leaflets, is placed within a box along with the container carrying the chemical or pharmaceutical (referred to as xe2x80x9cinsertsxe2x80x9d). The placement of leaflets within the box is expensive and a cumbersome operation to perform. Also, it is difficult to insure by later inspection that the proper literature has been inserted in the proper package. Most all products are packaged in outer cartons and many are not compatible with inserts. Further, the use of folded cartons is under scrutiny by environmental groups, as involving excessive packaging. In an effort to meet this challenge, many companies are looking at ways to eliminate folding cartons that carry containers inside.
A different approach to solving this problem has developed over the last several years in which the folded literature is releasably attached to the face of the container (referred to as xe2x80x9coutsertsxe2x80x9d), either directly to the container itself, or to a base label which, in turn, is secured to the container. The literature may then be removed by the customer. In such cases, the portion of the label remaining must carry both an xe2x80x9cidentificationxe2x80x9d of the product, for example, information such as trademark, manufacturer, etc., as well as certain xe2x80x9cstatutory informationxe2x80x9d (for example, lot number and expiration date).
Thus, in order to meet the objectives of such labeling techniques, certain criteria must be met. First of all, the portion of the label which remains after the folded literature product is removed must contain both the identification of the product, as well as the statutory information concerning the lot number and expiration date. Further, after the literature leaflet is assembled or affixed to the base label, the indicated area for statutory information concerning lot number and expiration date must be accessible for stamping or printing by the pharmaceutical company and visible to the consumer in addition to the identification of the product. The folded leaflet portion remains affixed to the label portion until the customer (doctor, pharmacist, consumer) desires its removal. It is critical that the proper literature must be affixed to the proper base label. Finally, all of the above criteria must be accomplished in a manufacturing technique that insures quality and is cost-effective.
Examples of labels designed to eliminate the separate base panel are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,616 to Cowan (hereinafter, xe2x80x9cCowanxe2x80x9d) and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,207,746 and 5,263,743, each to Jones (hereinafter, xe2x80x9cJones ""746xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cJones ""743xe2x80x9d, respectively), for example.
It is often desirable to provide an extended text label with resealability. Resealability may allow the user to open the label, inspect or remove the interior pages thereof, and thereafter reclose and reseal the label. The interior pages, if not removed, may then be referred to again later. Additionally, the various panels of the label are retained in a closed configuration so that they do not dangle and interfere with the handling of and detract from the appearance of the associated article.
In many applications, it is also desirable to be able to determine if the label has already been opened. For example, it may be desirable to provide means for indicating whether the label has been tampered with.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a label includes a bottom panel and a top panel overlying the bottom panel. A tear line is formed in the top panel. A hole is formed in at least one of the top and bottom panels. An exposed adhesive is disposed in the hole. The label may be opened by tearing along the tear line and the label may be resealed using the exposed adhesive.
The label may include a base adhesive coating a lower surface of the bottom panel such that the bottom panel may be directly adhered to an article by the base adhesive. A release coating may be provided on one of the top and bottom panels and positioned to releasably engage the exposed adhesive. The label may include a laminate cover overlying the top panel, and a laminate adhesive securing the laminate cover to the top panel. The label may include a second tear line formed in the bottom panel adjacent the first tear line. The top panel may be joined to the bottom panel along a fold.
The label may include: a laminate cover overlying the top panel; and a laminate adhesive securing the laminate cover to the top panel, the exposed adhesive forming a part of the laminate adhesive; wherein the hole is formed in the top panel and the exposed adhesive releasably engages an upper surface of the bottom panel.
Alternatively, the label may include: an interior panel disposed between the top and bottom panels, the interior panel having an upper surface facing the top panel; a laminate cover overlying the top panel; and a laminate adhesive securing the laminate cover to the top panel, the exposed adhesive forming a part of the laminate adhesive; wherein the hole is formed in the top panel and the exposed adhesive releasably engages an upper surface of the interior panel.
Alternatively, the label may include: a base adhesive coating a lower surface of the bottom panel, the exposed adhesive forming a part of the base adhesive; wherein the hole is formed in the bottom panel and the exposed adhesive releasably engages a lower surface of the top panel.
Alternatively, the label may include: a first hole defined in the bottom panel; a second hole defined in the top panel and overlying the first hole; a laminate cover overlying the top panel; and a laminate adhesive securing the laminate cover to the top panel, the exposed adhesive forming a part of the laminate adhesive; wherein the exposed adhesive is disposed adjacent each of the first and second holes.
The label may include: a laminate cover overlying the top panel; a laminate adhesive securing the laminate cover to the top panel; a tab disposed adjacent the bottom panel and separately formed from the top and bottom panels; and a tab adhesive coating a lower surface of the tab, the laminate cover being secured to an upper surface of the tab by the laminate adhesive.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a label includes a leaflet including a bottom panel and a top panel overlying the bottom panel. A first hole is defined in the bottom panel. A second hole is defined in the top panel and overlies the first hole. A laminate cover overlies the top panel. A laminate adhesive secures the laminate cover to the top panel. An exposed portion of the laminate adhesive is disposed adjacent the first and second holes. The exposed portion of the laminate adhesive may be directly engaged with the article through the first and second holes.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a label includes a leaflet including a bottom panel and a top panel overlying and joined to the bottom panel along a fold. A first tear line is formed in the top panel and a second tear line is formed in the bottom panel. The first and second tear lines are disposed adjacent the fold and define a first leaflet portion on one side thereof and a second leaflet portion on an opposing side thereof. The fold forms a part of the second leaflet portion. A first adhesive is operable to secure the first leaflet portion to the article at a first location. A second adhesive is operable to secure the second leaflet portion to the article at a second location.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a label assembly includes a release liner and a label. The label includes a bottom panel and a top panel overlying the bottom panel. The top panel has a lower surface facing the bottom panel. The bottom panel has a lower surface. A hole is defined in the bottom panel and underlies the top panel. A base adhesive coats the lower surface of the bottom panel. The base adhesive directly and releasably secures the bottom panel to the release liner. An exposed portion of the base adhesive is disposed adjacent the hole. The exposed portion of the base adhesive may be releasably engaged with the lower surface of the top panel through the hole.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a label includes a unitary leaflet including a bottom panel and a top panel overlying and joined to the bottom panel along a fold. The bottom panel has an upper surface facing the top panel. A hole is defined in the top panel and overlies the bottom panel. A laminate cover overlies the top panel. A laminate adhesive secures the laminate cover to the top panel. An exposed portion of the laminate adhesive is disposed adjacent the hole. The exposed portion of the laminate adhesive may be releasably engaged with the upper surface of the bottom panel through the hole.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a label includes a bottom panel and a top panel overlying the bottom panel. The top panel includes an extended flap extending therefrom and beyond an edge of the bottom panel. A base adhesive patch coats a lower surface of the bottom panel. A flap adhesive patch coats a lower surface of the extended flap. An adhesive-free gap is defined between the base adhesive patch and the flap adhesive patch. At least a portion of the adhesive-free gap underlies the extended flap. A tear line is formed in the extended flap of the top panel and overlies the adhesive-free gap. A hole is formed in at least one of the top and bottom panels. An exposed adhesive is disposed in the hole. The label may be opened by tearing along the tear line and the label may be resealed using the exposed adhesive.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a label includes a bottom panel and a top panel overlying the bottom panel. The top panel includes an extended flap extending therefrom and beyond an edge of the bottom panel. A base adhesive coats a lower surface of the bottom panel and a lower surface of the extended flap. A release portion of the base adhesive underlies the extended flap. The release portion is coated with at least one of an adhesive deadener and a varnish. A tear line is formed in the extended flap of the top panel and overlies the release portion. A hole is formed in at least one of the top and bottom panels. An exposed adhesive is disposed in the hole. The label may be opened by tearing along the tear line and the label may be resealed using the exposed adhesive.